Nocturne: Raising Dust From Fallen Empires
by thekindlyones
Summary: Ever had seen of the cruel things humans had done to the once peaceful land of Narnia, and to be quite simply put, she was not a big fan of them. But now, due to an awful twist of redecorating gone horribly wrong, she was sent to help them rebuild everything they destroyed. (Starts from the end of Prince Caspian to the Voyage of the Dawn Treader) Caspian X/OC


**Nocturne: Raising Dust From Fallen Empires**

_Prologue: The Trees_

**Disclaimer:**_ If I could create something as great as the concept of Narnia on my own, I wouldn't be sitting here hoping someone would read my writings. Take note of the A/N at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

At the dawn of Narnia's creation, there was a song.

It was a wordless hymn serenaded by Aslan, the Great Lion and the true king of Narnia, and it could be heard echoing from the west end of the untouched land right up to the east.

Stars (or Star People for they were a species of magical sentient beings) were the first to be forged by Aslan's song. Upon their formation, they joined the Great Lion in singing the ode as mountains, cliffs and valleys sprung forth from the earth, while sunken craters were gradually filled with crystalline water. The Sun and the Moon came swiftly next, along with the talking beasts, tree and sea nymphs and the blossoming greenery that would soon occupy the barren world.

One of the very first life forms to take root was a tree – a silver apple tree. It was a handsome evergreen tree that grew at the very centre of the Garden of Youth, which could be found on the crest of a green hill in the Western Wild.

This tree was duly named the Tree of Youth.

The Tree of Youth bore incredibly beautiful fruits of a silvery colour, which cast a gleaming, iridescent light of its own on the branches on which they sat. These effulgent apples gave off an ethereal and irresistible smell that imbued the crisp air of the Garden, a place that was happy yet serious and so very quiet. A single reddish-black Phoenix bearing a saffron chest nestled itself among its lush leaves acting as the Tree's watchful guardian. The fruits were sweet – a kind of light, lingering sugariness that rivaled the most delicious of candies – yet the juices were unexpectedly dark and thick that could stain the mouths of its consumer in an appalling mess.

It was the fruits, from which four other magical offspring were borne.

The first to sprout was the Tree of Protection, planted in Lantern Waste by Digory Kirke, and was the protector of the land for 900 years from evils that threatened it. Kirke also seeded the second tree, known as the Wardrobe Tree, back in his homeland, Earth, a world outside of Narnia where the early human settlers originated.

The third silver apple tree was the Tree of Knowledge. It was discovered in a sacred garden in Aslan's Country, an oasis ruled by the Great Lion and his father, The Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea. The Tree was never seen until one gained access into the legendary land. But even so, those that had seen it were unable to convey the detailed imagery to those that have yet to be allowed entrance. As such, not much was known about this particular Tree.

Lastly, the final offspring of the Tree of Youth was the Tree of Good Hope.

This Tree was the youngest out of all the silver apple trees in Narnia, and it canbe found (but only if you knew where to look) in the Field of Everlasting Dreams somewhere in the Eastern Skies. Stars from the constellation Patronia guarded the Tree vigilantly, for access to the silver apple trees were only given to those deemed worthy by Aslan.

On every other day, two heavily armed guards would keep watch outside the golden gates of the Field of Everlasting Dreams as they barred all others except for the royal family of Patronia, out.

Today, however, the guards were nowhere to be found. They were busy, along with the other Patronia civilians with filling their empty jars, tubs, vases and every other vessels they possess with water from the Everlasting Fountain frantically.

It was because today, the Tree of Good Hope had caught on fire.

* * *

The idea for this story popped into my head when I was rewatching the movies, and the concept of stars and sea voyages and sea serpents and everything magical just inspired me so much. Also, I personally feel that the wife of a Narnian king as legendary as Caspian should have more of a backstory than just being a guide who's a star, although I do blame part of that notion on the hopeless romantic in me.

This story takes place directly after Prince Caspian and will go right up to Voyage of the Dawn Treader and beyond. I will be touching on the subjects of the restorations of Narnia and the battles with the Northern Giants and the Calormen armies. It will be a mix of the books and the movies apart from some small changes.

Caspian will look as he did in the movies (because I can visualize the plot better with Ben Barnes in my head as compared to using a drawing) and his (along with the Pevensies) age will be tweaked a little.

So that's about it! We'll just see how it goes ;)

Read, sub and review!

**_x thekindlyones_**


End file.
